The present invention relates to the electrical, electronic, and computer arts, and more specifically, to automated dialog agents.
Automated dialog agents can be used to present the results of a computer analytics system, for example, the results of analytics conducted by a neural network or by another form of intelligent system. A typical dialog agent enacts a persona that helps a user of the computer analytics system feel comfortable with the results being presented. Dialog agents may be implemented in text or audio. Among other applications, automated dialog agents can be used in early childhood education to teach children about objects or situations that are novel to the child and that may also be novel to the intelligent system that supports an automated dialog agent.